Gray
by shadoweye
Summary: The world is all shades of gray, none so much as to the eye of the beholder. AN I really, REALLY hate this story, but I'm going to leave it up anyway and give my friends a reason to make fun of me.
1. Default Chapter

Quick rhythmic steps echoed in the deserted street. It actually didn't surprise her that it was deserted. after all, who goes outside at 1:30 in the morning?  
  
People who cant sleep  
  
The black boots left small traces in the mud on the sidewalk, but the girl didn't seem to care that her shoes were getting dirty. The girl didn't really look like she cared about anything. She was a very tall, slender, strait figure, clad in a black trenchcoat that fluttered behind her. She wore a deep violet shirt, and black pants. It was impossible to see her face because it was cast in shadow, but her hair was a violent shade of violet, many strands in her face, hiding it even more from view, a curtain shading her from the world. As she stepped under a flickering streetlight, a passing viewer could clearly see a pale, fragile face. One that could shatter at any moment, but the look in her eyes suggested otherwise. A chocolate brown with lashes so thick it was almost hard to see that her eyes weren't the vivid black her mascara held. She held an aristocratic nose, and pale, puckerish lips. She had a chin that held a permanent stubbornness to it. Interesting, very. Not quite beautiful but certainly not ugly. Her head was cast downwards, looking at her feet as she walked, lost in her own train of thoughts.  
  
Gaz  
  
All alone, with no one to talk to, she kept her emotions bottled up inside, with a cork so tightly ground in, it was almost swallowed by the neck. Impossible to get inside. And that was the way she wanted it. She reached the door of her house, and with a heavy inward sigh, opened it as quietly as she could.  
  
Walking lightly inside, she looked to the left and saw Dib asleep on the couch, his glasses askew, his hair defying gravity more than usual. The tv cast an eerie glow on his face, flickering in the room. Gaz saw the words "Mysterious Mysteries Marathon" reflected in his glasses and smiled with her eyes. Mouth smiling just wasn't as truthful as eye smiling, so her lips never curved upwards. Gaz walked over to the hall closet, and got out a blanket covered with UFO's, then walked back to Dib, placing it over his sleeping form.  
  
No matter what they said, Dib was beautiful. So beautiful.  
  
Gaz walked slowly up to her room. It was a barren, dead looking space, with a smell of old death. The windows were painted black. She loved it. Shedding her clothes, she stood bare in front of her mirror with spiderwebs of cracks running through it. Numerous cuts and old scars were artistically arranged on her wrists. She examined herself, a girl of fifteen, hating her body but loving her soul so much she would cut herself with her own reflection to let it bleed out, licking it up, enjoying the spice on her tongue.  
  
This is the way to eat a soul. She wore black because that was the only color that matched with it. She hated the world because they were ignorant. She loved death because that was the demon that haunted nightmares. The world is all a blurred shade of grey, there is no white and black is only found in people's minds. 


	2. Alive

Her clock read six thirty. Cursing insomnia Gaz opened one of her painted over windows and climbed out, the cool air ripping her hair from her face. She stretched her long body out on the roof, and rested her head on her arms.  
  
Quietly, Gaz scanned the sky looking for it. After a few minuets Gaz found it. Draco. Her constellation. Her comfort, it was the one thing that was always there, winking dully among the brightest stars. She traced it's tail with one of her long fingers.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it" a deep voice said behind her  
  
Out of instinct, her head jerked back towards the source of the sound. The hair on the back of her neck slowly calmed down as Gaz realized the voice belonged to Dib. With spider-like agility, Dib climbed out of her window, and sat a few feet away from her. He was a long, thin, pale boy clad in all black that contrasted with his skin, eyes like chocolate. Dark and sweet. His messes of ink black hair blended perfectly with the night, his cheeks flushed, and his lips an obvious red, resembling those of someone who had just kissed passionately. Gaz felt herself grow warm, even though the wind had brought shivers earlier.  
  
"Sometimes." Dib said with an air of someone who was unsure of weather they should tell or keep something a secret "Sometimes I just want to give up believing in the paranormal."  
  
"Don't" Gaz said a little too quickly, a little too roughly.  
  
"But then I remember mom, and if studying the paranormal will help me find her someday, then dammit I'll study."  
  
She chuckled darkly. Dib might just be the only person who gave a damn about her. Her fingers traced around her body until they closed around her skull necklace, and she gripped it tightly. The only lasting memory of her mother. An heirloom with the family woman. Dib was the only person who would listen to her talk about mom. If she confronted her dad, he would freeze up and walk away, so his children never pressed the matter.  
  
She released her hold on her necklace. It had left an imprint on her palm, a perfectly shaped skull.  
  
They both jumped when her alarm clock rung. Gaz climbed silently back into her window, and slid on her dark attire. She would blend into the shadows today, just like every other day.  
  
Makeup would be a waste, she hadn't washed her face the night before. Her breakfast was tasteless, a horribly failed attempt of Dibs to cook.  
  
The walk to skool was silent that day. It always was. When they weren't alone, words seemed empty.  
  
Gaz hated her teacher. Mr. Elworthy acted like he was fucking high all the time.  
  
"Okay class!" he said in his annoyingly shallow voice "Toda-"  
  
BAM  
  
With her elbow, Gaz had shoved her book off of her desk, still staring strait ahead. Mr. Elworthy had immediately thrown himself on the floor, and curled up in a ball. After five minuets he got up slowly and continued with his lesson, his smile looking a bit fixed.  
  
Mr. Elworthy had been in the Vietnamese war, and any time he heard something roughly like a gunshot, he would respond like this. Anything to shut him up, no matter how cruel it was, was very welcome.  
  
He droned on and on in that annoying, happy voice of his. Instead of taking notes, Gaz got out a thumbtack and dragged it across part of her arm. She sat in the shadows of the back of the classroom, so no one would notice. Even is she had sat in the front, no one would have noticed. She took a finger and dipped into the deep red river, smearing it on her desk. This desk belonged to her. She dipped another finger in it, and then sucked on the tip, the delicious tang instantly rushing to every corner of her mouth, the sting in her arm sharpening her senses, reminding her that she was alive. The teacher was happy, the students were bored, and even though death reeked through every corner of her mind, spreading the black through her body, she was alive 


	3. Ending

Skool was over. Thank god.  
  
Gaz walked with Dib home, soothed over by his quick rhythmic footsteps, enjoying just his sheer presence.  
  
Once they got home, she quickly ran up the stairs and locked her door, escaping momentarily from reality with the aid of her gameslave.  
  
I sharp noise caused her thumb to hit the wrong button. The words "Game Over" flashed across the screen, taunting her. Annoyed, she unlocked her door and searched for the source of the sound.  
  
She heard it again, and found it was coming from Dib's room. Opening his door as silently as little as she could, she peered inside.  
  
Her hands shook with rage. Dib was lying on his bed, and on top of him was-  
  
"Zim" she heard Dib whisper  
  
"Yes?" he replied  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"That.. it sounds like growling or something."  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay then.."  
  
Gaz stormed off into her room, clutching her fists so tight they left a trail of blood behind her on the carpet. Dib was hers. HERS. If Zim thought he could get away with ripping away what she loved most, then he had never truly met her before.  
  
Fiery red leaked through her mind, her whole body shaking with hate. She stomped as loudly as she could out the door, and ran all the way to Zim's house, ignoring the sharp painful cramps that twisted in her gut, the rain beating so hard down on her that it hurt.  
  
One of his childish looking lawn gnomes worked it's way over towards her. She delivered a kick to its face, and walked past it.  
  
"Welcome home son" said identical voices as she opened the door. She ripped the male robot's head off and hurled it as far as she could into the street. Gaz slammed the door shut. She had been here once before, and found her way into Zim's base.  
  
A mass of alien looking machinery stood out before her, and she took her rage out on all of it.  
  
Fist after fist rained down on what must have taken years to build. Her foot collided with so many things, she couldn't feel her toes anymore. She pulled wires, tore metal apart, and took her wrath out on every single piece of machinery in that base. Panting heavily, Gaz's mouth had a cross between a snarl and a smile on it.  
  
Click  
  
She whirled towards the sound, and came face to face with Zim  
  
"M-my base..." he whimpered, opening and closing his mouth in a look of sheer disbelief.  
  
"My communicators!" he said louder, panic obvious in his voice. Gaz had destroyed the one thing that connected him to his home planet.  
  
"My VOOT!!" He screamed, falling on his knees on the torn remains of the ship he had built himself. He fell completely on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide, hands shaking violently. A foot crushed his chest, causing him to cough out blood.  
  
"For years Zim" he heard a soft voice above him, echoing in his destroyed base "For years I've loved Dib. And today I saw you two together. Do you know what that does to me?"  
  
Zim didn't move  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES?" she screamed, making Zim jump. She crushed her foot harder against his chest.  
  
"N-no I don't!" he spat out hatefully  
  
"It tears apart my soul, ZIM" she said softly, her eyes glinting madly  
  
She pressed her foot down harder and harder, and it took Zim all the effort he could muster to breathe.  
  
'How does it feel now Zim?" she hissed out 'Wish you had never even seen Dib's face now? Huh?"  
  
"No..." Zim said hoarsely through lack of oxygen.  
  
Her eyes glinted again, and she delivered a swift kick to him in the ribs, feeling them break beneath her foot.  
  
Zim dragged himself up on his hands and knees, coughing up bits of what felt like his lungs. Gaz kicked him again, harder. He gave one last week cough and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over. Shit. She hadn't meant to kick him that hard.  
  
The fiery red calmed down to its normal inky black and she stalked out, trenchcoat fluttering behind her. A tear slid down almost unnoticed on her cheek. She didn't even notice the eyes glaring at her narrowly from behind.  
  
She walked slowly back to her house, the rain coming down so hard it was becoming obviously painful.  
  
Someone kicked her from behind, and she fell over in surprise. Shaking her soggy hair from her face, she looked up into the furious eyes of Dib.  
  
"How. Could. You," he said, his voice shaking.  
  
"I-I" She sputtered out, heart thumping loudly against her ribcage. Dib picked her up by the collar of her shirt and stared at her face. He let her drop down, her head making a sickening crack against the pavement of the street.  
  
"Dib, I can explain!" she said quickly, desperately  
  
"How can you FUCKING EXPLAIN THAT, GAZ? HOW CAN YOU??!!" He screamed.  
  
Her mouth trembled "But...I love you..."  
  
"I don't even want to hear that." He hissed "Never. Ever. Say that to me"  
  
"But I just wante-"  
  
"What did you want Gaz, WHAT? To make my life HELL? Well you've succeeded, congratulations! Are you happy? HUH? Are you HAPPY you killed Zim? Say it Gaz, TELL ME THAT YOUR HAPPY NOW"  
  
"I. I can't." she said softly  
  
With a face twisted with rage, he knelt down beside her, and clutched her skull necklace in his hand. He twisted her arm over, and Gaz yelped in pain. Ignoring her, he found the most sensitive part of her wrist and dragged the sharp end of the skull down as hard as he could over it. Gaz clutched her wrist to her chest in pain, and the inky blackness spread all over her shirt, mixing with the water from the rain.  
  
"Dib..." she said softly after a minute had passed "Do you hate me?"  
  
Her vision started to blur slighty.  
  
"Not really." he said quietly "Not anymore." He watched the blood leaking from her arm run onto the street, contrasting with the paleness of her skin with a strange fascination.  
  
"Mommy" she whimpered softly, her eyes clenched tight. "I always hoped I might end up with you but now I- now I know.I'll never.see you again."  
  
"I- I" her breath came in chokes as she opened her eyes at Dib, barley seeing him through the gray.  
  
"I" she rasped out  
  
"Love"  
  
"Yo-"  
  
Her arm dropped limply to her side, still bleeding  
  
The world is all shades of gray, none so much as to the eye of the beholder. 


End file.
